Change In The Stars
by vampirediva07
Summary: What would have happened had Lucian and Sonja gotten away from the Coven and given birth to their child? This is their story...
1. Escaped

We got away. They were going to hunt us down, but we had gotten away for the time being. My father's anger would spill out into the night as he would send Death Dealers to hunt us and bring us back to be executed. However, neither Lucian or I would let that happen. We had too much to lose now.

Lucian had hardly said two words to me since we left the Coven. It worried me. I wondered if he had gone into reverberated shock. Just before we escaped, I informed him that I was with child. A hybrid child, blending our two bloodlines. Never before had anyone thought that possible nor given the thought to try. My father considered it the ultimate crime of betrayal to create such a being.

_Our child._ The thought was even shocking to me as I never thought it possible for the bloodlines to even mix, much less produce a child. I pressed my hand to my belly where our child was lying inside of me. A miracle. The baby inside of me would be the very first hybrid in the history of immortals. Lucian and I would constantly be protecting our child from the Coven. My father would no doubt launch a full-scale assault with the Death Dealers. But, Lucian and I were going somewhere safe so that I could give birth in peace.

We stopped to rest for a while and find shelter as sunrise was nearing. A nearby cave proved to be useful as we set up camp. Raze and the other men guarded the outside of the cave while Lucian and I stayed inside as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. I came over and sat next to my husband.

"Something is troubling you, my love." I looked him in the eyes with tenderness.

"Sonja, we are going to have a child." He gazed down in amazement as he put his hand to my belly. "A child," he repeated.

I smiled. "Yes; the child is our miracle."

"I promise that I will keep both of you safe, no matter what it takes." His lips pressed against my forehead.

My head nodded. "I know you will. Do you think that it is a son or a daughter?"

He leaned forward and kissed my stomach. "No matter what it is, it is ours and I will love this child regardless."

For a while after that, we just talked about the child and the possibilities of names. It had been difficult to envision myself as a mother when I first discovered I was going to have a child, but with each passing day I was growing more in love with my child. Lucian and I had created a life. Our love would bring something wonderful into the world. No matter what my father believed, I knew my child was not an abomination.

Around midday, Lucian went outside to check with Raze on the perimeters and other important matters so I was left in the cave by myself for a while. More and more, I was beginning to trust Raze as a friend. He had helped us escape and was my husband's friend. The lines between Lycan and Vampire no longer existed for me as I had both living within me in my child and I was in love with a Lycan. I sat on a rock and put my hand on my stomach and began talking to my child.

"You _are_ a miracle," I reassured it. "And I love you, little one. Your father and I will do anything to protect you and never let any harm come to you."

My thoughts drifted over my memories, thinking back to the first time I had seen Lucian. My father was showing the other Counsel members Lucian's strength and intelligence as the very first Lycan, able to retain his humanity. Both of us were just children, with Lucian being just two years older than I was. I remembered his eyes most, so full of kindness and at the same time, pain. He was a slave, but never so to me. From then on, when we would see one another in passing, I would always give him a small smile, unbeknownst to anyone around us. When we reached adulthood, our small friendship had grown into something so much more. We had fallen in love with one another; although we knew it was forbidden. At first, I would make many trips to the blacksmith's shop where Lucian worked, always needing my sword sharpened. Yet, that was never enough as we were not alone. Other Death Dealers would be around, having their swords sharpened or other weapons fashioned. Only stolen glances and a few instances where our hands touched. It was never enough. I thought of the first time we met in the small tunnel, how happy I had been to be with him. Many, many nights were spent in that cave with Lucian. We married in secret on one of our nights there. Our child was conceived there.

I remembered the moment I realized that I was with child. For several days I had not been feeling well and vomited blood several times after trying to drink, which had never happened to me before. Around the third or fourth day of dealing with it privately, I came to the realization that I was with child; Lucian's child. At first, I had been terrified of what was growing inside of me. It was thought impossible to blend the bloodlines, but somehow Lucian and I had done it. But, when I began to think less and feel more, I grew to love the child in my belly. _My little one._ When Lucian escaped, I had not told him of the news. My father learned of our relationship and imprisoned me in my room. Lucian came to rescue me and we had to fight our way out, even pointing a sword at my own father. That was when I implored to him that he stop, for the sake of his grandchild. He would not listen and instead, came to hate me for what was growing inside of me.

At that moment, the father I knew and loved was gone; replaced by a man with a selfish hatred of my husband because he was a Lycan and not like us and prejudice for our child, which should have been joyous news. Yet, Lucian and I welcomed the news with our own joy. Thankfully, Raze and the others came. Hundreds of Lycans, both like Lucian and the wild ones. They overran the walls of the Coven, allowing Lucian and I to escape.

Now we were heading as far North as we could before going East. Neither Lucian or I had been very far outside the walls of the Coven, so we did not know exactly where we were going, but his instincts were leading him and I put my trust in that. Our bond and love went deeper than anything else. We had started a war for one another.

Sometime later, near sunset, Lucian came back into the cave.

"As soon as the sun sets, we will leave," he said.

I nodded. "Where will we go?"

"We will start going East and just keep riding."

"And the Death Dealers?" I asked.

"They will be taken care of. I've ordered some of the wild Lycans to stay behind and patrol, giving them the order to attack if they see any Death Dealers come this way." He began gathering up his things to mount the horses.

I came over and put my hand on his, stopping him. "Lucian, everything will be alright in the end. We are together and that is what matters."

Smiling, he kissed my forehead. "Sonja, what would I do without you in my life?"

"Be lost forever," I smirked.

After the sun had set, we mounted the horses and left. As we rode, several of the wild Lycans came up and formed around us in a protective formation. Never before had I realized how intelligent these creatures actually were. They were not the mindless beasts my father had made them out to be. My love had been born of these creatures and our child was part of them as well. They were keeping us safe.

We rode all night until we found a safe place to stay as the sun was beginning to rise; a military outpost that had been abandoned sometime ago. All of the windows had been boarded up, so it was perfect. Lucian stayed with me all day, playing with my stomach and kissing our child through my skin, which was just beginning to round. I knew he was going to be a wonderful father.

The next night, as soon as the sun was gone, we began riding again. This time I noticed that the same Lycan who had ran along side my horse the night before was there again. It was a female Lycan. She was pretty for a Lycan, with unusual violet eyes. As I rode, I noticed that she never left my side, even as the other Lycans changed formations. When we stopped to let the horses rest, she followed me and sat right next to me when I sat on a rock. For some reason I could not explain, she rested her head on my leg, right next to my belly. When Lucian saw this, he froze.

"Do not move, Sonja," he warned.

"I think she means me no harm," I replied. "She has stayed by my side this night and the last as well."

I slowly reached up and patted her head. There was no growl.

Lucian came and sat with me. "She knows you are with child. A Lycan that has been a mother before can sense another mother."

"Is that why she is near me all the time?"

He nodded. "Lycans protect their own, especially their young. When a mother is with child, the other mothers in the pack tend to stay near until she gives birth and then protect the pup."

Lycans were not the heartless beasts I had been lead to believe my entire life. They had families and protected their children just as vampires did, if not more. As the female with violet eyes rested near me, I thought of my own child growing inside of me. I wondered what it would look like, more of me or more of Lucian. I knew that it was going to be difficult as there had never been a child of both bloodlines before. No one knew the risks of carrying such a child, nor the experience of raising one. But, I knew that Lucian and I were ready to become parents. We had already gone above and beyond to protect the life of our child, defying the Coven and my father by escaping. And I knew that should anything happen, we would do nothing less than everything possible to protect our child.

**

* * *

A/N: I do not own Underworld in any way, so I cannot claim it as my own. Therefore...don't sue me! Reviews are appreciated though!**


	2. New Life

For the next few weeks, we wandered from place to place by night and took shelter during the daylight hours. More and more the female Lycan, whom I learned was once named Isabel, was weaseling her way into my heart. For though no words passed between us, we understood one another deeply. She knew my fears of becoming a mother for the first time and I knew she did not want to be called a monster. As Lucian would phase back and forth periodically under the moon, he could bring back messages from her for me. Mostly it was encouragement to keep strong for the baby's sake.

Lucian saw mine and Isabel's bond strengthening and it made him very pleased. For years he had been trying to prove that his species were not really monsters and mindless beasts like my father labeled them. I already knew that because of my love for Lucian.

As the weeks progressed, my belly began to grow with the child inside of me. I could feel the child quickening within me, fluttering across my stomach in little waves with a strong kick every now and again. During the day, Lucian would stay by my side and feel our child move within me. There really was life within my womb, a life that Lucian and I had created a life never thought possible.

* * *

Finally, after nearly two months of running, we came upon an abandoned castle that could easily be defended. We decided to make it our home for the time being. The Lycans were given free range of the nearby forest as well as access to our castle where the stables were open to them for warmth. Lucian made sure that there was hay spread around so that they could keep warm. The only Lycan who did not wander was Isabel, who stayed by my side as always. I was growing fond of her company as she was loyal and friendly. To make sure she would have a place in the castle, Lucian made a special place for her to sleep by the fireplace outside of our room, which was in the tower. She stayed in her place every day while I was in my room, resting. Many times, however, I would allow her into our room so that she could be near me where she felt comfortable. Being away from me for too long made her anxious. Lucian explained that it was the mothering instinct in her, which I was beginning to understand more and more with my child growing within me.

Throughout the next few weeks, Lucian kept an eye on the exact location of the Death Dealers and my father through Lycan spies. These were quiet Lycans that were swift and lightfooted, which made them nearly impossible to detect, even to immortals. My father was scouring every inch of countryside that spanned from the Coven and miles afterward. I knew that he wanted Lucian dead and the child we had created to be destroyed. He was going to do anything he could to make sure that every part of my life that mattered was completely decimated. Neither Lucian or I were going to allow that to happen. So, we made preparations as the Lycans patrolled should my father and his Death Dealers ever find us, which was not likely as we went as far Northeast as we could get.

One night, around three months after we found the abandoned castle, I was wandering the halls looking for Lucian. He had disappeared a few hours earlier while the sun was still up and I wondered where he had gone. As I walked, I found Raze in one of the halls. I stopped him.

"Raze, have you seen Lucian?" I asked.

His deep voice almost startled me, though I was used to it. "No, not since earlier today. I can help you find him if you would like."

I nodded. "Thank you, that would be very helpful. He just vanished earlier and I'm worried. He seemed so distracted earlier, like something was bothering him."

"I'm sure that it is nothing to be too worried about," he replied, giving me a warm smile.

Raze was like the brother I never had. His protective nature and comforting presence made me much happier. Lucian and I had decided that when our child was born, Raze was going to be one of the child's guardians. Should something ever happen to Lucian or I, Raze would be the one to raise our child. Of course, we had not told him of our decision yet, but we were certain that he would accept without delay. He was as much a part of our family, our new family. Without realizing it, we had created our own Coven of sorts out of the necessity to protect our child. The Lycans looked to Lucian as their leader and I, his queen.

As we walked through the halls looking for my missing husband, I heard something coming from a nearby room. Apparently Raze heard it as well because we both stopped right in the middle of the hall. It sounded like someone was moving things around. I allowed Raze to go in front of me because I had no weapon. We quietly crept down the hall back towards mine and Lucian's room. The closer we got to the room, the louder the sound became. Suddenly, the child in my womb became very active, kicking and squirming about as if it knew something was coming. Gently, I pressed my hand to my stomach to try and calm my child, but it was to no avail as it kept moving about.

We reached the door of the room and Raze threw it open to find Lucian in our room, moving something around. Relief filled my mind as I rushed into the room. Raze excused himself to go back to his quarters.

"We thought someone had broke into the house." I breathed into his neck. "Where have you been?"

"I had a surprise for you," he pointed toward what he had been moving about in our room. It was a handmade cradle, made out of wood. "Our child will need somewhere to sleep, so I thought this would do."

I choked back tears. "Lucian, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has over done for me."

"You like it then?" He smiled.

"I love it," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

When we broke our kiss moments later, he bent down and kissed my belly as well. As if the child knew it's father was there, it immediately began kicking harder again. I laughed and pressed my hand to the side. This was my family; my husband and my child, safely growing in my womb. Right then, nothing else mattered but them. This is what was worth fighting for, even if it meant never returning to my father's household.

"My love, the night is young and I have not been outside the castle walls in weeks," I said, bringing his attention to my eyes.

"Sonja, it is not safe out there. We do not know if and when we will ever be ambushed and I cannot risk losing you," he lowered his eyes, "or our child."

Pleadingly, I added, "What if Isabel comes with us? And Raze. I am sure that we would be fine."

He sighed heavily and thought for a moment. I gave him the most pathetic look I could come up with.

"Alright," he conceded and grinned. "But only for a short time, with Raze and Isabel with us."

"Thank you," I said.

We walked out of our room where Isabel was waiting dutifully. I stopped and patted her head softly before continuing to walk with Lucian. She followed us, as always as we went to look for Raze. Once we found him a few minutes later, the four of us made our way to the castle gates. Eli, one of the most trusted of the Lycans and Lucian's friend since childhood, was waiting to greet us. He had been patrolling during the day and was returning to report.

"Lucian; my lady," he greeted.

"What news from the western front old friend?" Lucian asked.

"All is well. There has been no advancement since we last saw the Death Dealers. We believe Viktor is exploring farther North."

Hearing my father's name spoke out loud stung. Had I not fallen in love with Lucian, I might have been out patrolling with my father and the other Death Dealers. I was glad life took me in a different direction.

Lucian's instructions brought me back from my thoughts. "Good. Send Micah and his men to the North. You keep your men patrolling the West." He grasped Eli's arm tightly. "Thank you friend."

Eli nodded. "Only for you brother."

In the past few months I had noticed the great deal of respect Lycans had for Lucian. He was their friend, leader, and brother; willing to pick up and fight just as much as any of them. Their comraderie and loyalty was very admirable. Through Lucian, I had come to know many of the Lycans that were able to go back and forth between human and werewolf. They were decent, hardworking men and I had come to think of many as friends, including Eli. Without question, they had all accepted me as Lucian's wife and beloved, even though I was a vampire and had ruled over them my entire life. However, I knew that they sensed my change in heart as well. No longer did I think of myself as over them, but a part of them. After all, we were all immortals.

Eli went on into the castle as the rest of us walked outside. It had been weeks since I last stepped outside of the walls and it felt good to be out in the fresh air of the night. In the distance, I heard the howls of the Lycans that were patrolling. They were in unison, like a song that was being sung. As we walked, I looked up at the stars. So many nights I had spent outside and never really took notice of them until now. They were twinkling above us in patterns that danced across the sky.

After a while, Raze and Isabel lagged behind to give Lucian and I some space, which I deeply appreciated. Finding alone time with him was becoming scarce and with our child on the way, we knew our time of having many moments alone was drawing to a close. We walked hand-in-hand down the path that went in front of the trees of the nearby forest. I was completely at ease.

"Lucian, do you remember the first time we met?"

He laughed. "How could I forget? You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. And you always will be."

"You fixed the chain of my necklace for me when it had broken during a Lycan attack," I reminded him. It had been one of my first nights outside the castle as a Death Dealer and I had been overzealous. "Your kindness is what won me over. And your eyes."

"My kindness?" he asked.

"Yes, most would have just taken the necklace and fixed it without saying a word. Yet, you promised me that it was in good hands."

"I did."

"Did you just mean the necklace when you said that to me?"

"No; I meant your heart as well," he replied.

"I thought vampires did not have hearts," I asked, smiling softly to imply my playful nature.

He stopped and placed his hand on the side of my face gently. "This one does."

He brought my lips to his and everything stopped. Nothing else in the world mattered right then but the two of us. Moments later, we broke apart and continued walking. We walked until Lucian could sense that I was beginning to tire, which was happening more frequently with the child growing inside of me and constantly moving. Reluctantly, I conceded to retire back to our castle for the night and await the morning.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow, I am really surprised by how many reviews I got for this story. Thank you so much guys! I hope that this chapter is pleasing enough for the time being. Things will begin to pick up here shortly, so hang on just a little longer.**


	3. A Family

The next few weeks in the castle were almost completely unbearable. My moods were uncontrollable and out of character, even for me. Lucian was constantly on his toes around me, so that I would not snap at him or break into tears for no reason. Yet, he continued to stay by my side and love me unconditionally. Even Isabel, who had been a mother herself, noticed the change it me. Her normally dutiful nature of staying at my side had been scaled back. Perhaps, she knew better than I, that I needed my space. On top of my uncontrollable moods were the constant stong kicks of our child. Neither Lucian nor I were expecting the child to be so strong before it was even born. My pale stomach was lined with bruises from the child's kicks, which was concerning to Lucian. I reassured him that I was alright and that it would not be too much longer before our child was born and I would be returned to normal. That always seemed to calm his worries enough for a few days.

Despite all the complications of being with child, we had bigger problems on our hands. Twice within the last week, one of our Lycan bretheren were killed by Death Dealers. Lucian was becoming increasingly worried for my safety as the day of our child's birth was drawing close. He had contemplated moving again, but there was too much at risk since I was so near to giving birth. So, we stayed and increased the amount of Lycans staying near the castle to guard day and night. I was under constant watch as well, with either Lucian or Raze nearby. It was becoming most taxing to be watched like a child, but I endured it for the sake of my husband. I knew his intentions were well placed as he loved me and our unborn child.

"Lucian, what will we do once our child is born?" I asked one afternoon while he was spending some alone time with me.

He placed his hand on my belly. "If things have not improved by the time the child is old enough to travel, we will leave this place and find somewhere safe. I promise to keep you and our child safe, Sonja."

"I do not doubt you, my love," I replied, pressing my forehead to his. "Where will we go?"

For a moment he thought seriously before replying, "We will sail across the sea, if that is what it takes to make you safe again."

"I do not fear my father," I reminded him gently. "But I do fear for the life of our child and if we have to sail across the sea, then I will go anywhere with you."

"So long as we are together, nothing can stand in our way."

I could not have agreed more.

* * *

Several days later, I was walking the halls of the castle to be up and around. Isabel had been acting strange all morning, whimpering and nudging my hands as if something were wrong. At first, I paid no mind to it as I thought she were just reacting to all my own out of the ordinary behavior. However, as I walked the halls, I realized that she knew far more than I did. A strange cramping sensation caught me completely off guard and halted my walking entirely in the middle of a hallway. Immediately, I clutched my stomach and sucked air in deeply. Isabel was right at my feet, supporting me with her head. The pain was unlike any I had ever experienced before in my life. My body completely seized, freezing my muscles and incopacitating me from walking any further. After a minute or two, the pain passed and I was able to breathe and move again. After a few more minutes, it happened again and I cried out before collapsing to the ground.

"Go find Lucian!" I ordered Isabel pleadingly.

Her violet eyes looked at me and I knew she understood as she took off down the hall quickly. For several minutes, I laid in the hall, clutching my stomach until I heard footsteps. Suddenly, Raze was at my side, lifting me from the ground to carry me. He had heard my screams and knew it was me. Carrying me, he ran down the hall back to mine and Lucian's room. When we got there, he gently set me on the bed.

"Where is Lucian?" I asked urgently. "I sent Isabel to find him."

"Then I'm sure he is on his way," Raze answered kindly.

I tried to breathe as much as possible in between pain and worry. Raze did all he could to help me, even letting me hold his hand with a tight grip through each round of pain. But I knew that he had no inclination as to what he was doing. Fortunately, Lucian came running through the doors just a few minutes later. Relief washed over me as I knew he was there. Immediately, he came to my side and relieved Raze, giving him a few orders.

"Send for Lyra and bring hot water, towels, and some shears."

_Lyra._ I knew that name. She was the only female Lycan that was able to transform between human and werewolf in our Coven, but for some strange reason I knew it for another reason. Raze nodded and left the room. Lucian returned to my side and took my hand, kissing it softly.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said, his voice oddly soothing for how much pain I was in.

"Can you believe it? Our child is coming, right now." My excitement was also mixed with fear as my mother had died giving birth to me. I was giving birth to the most unique child in the world, so there were bound to be problems that could arise.

"We are going to be parents," he mused, smiling as if the thought was finally hitting him.

Lyra arrived a while later, with all the supplies Lucian had asked for. Once she was ready, she and Lucian helped change me into something more comfortable and had me lie back down on the bed. After that, she quickly checked the progress of the birth and arranged a few things at the end of the bed so she would be ready when I was. Suddenly I remembered where I had seen her before. When I had been a child, she was one of the slave children I had played with. My father had thought it would be good for me to have playmates, so that I would develop the social skills necessary to be a member of the Council. As we grew older, I never had known what became of her. She had been turned into a Lycan, most likely at the orders of my father.

"Lyra?" I managed to gasp between breathing.

"Yes, my lady?" she replied, looking up at me. Her eyes were the same pale blue I remembered them being when we were children that glowed against her dark hair.

"Do you not remember me?" I asked. "We were friends as children."

A small smile escaped her lips, faint and fleeting. "Yes, I do."

The pain calmed enough for me to speak fully. "Lyra, I am sorry for what my father did to you. I did not know what your fate would have been."

"That is in the past, Sonja and there is nothing to forgive. You did not know what happened and I am certain your father did not tell you that all of the children you played with as a child ended up like me," she said, casting her eyes to the ground. "But, I do not blame you. And now, thanks to you and Lucian, I am free."

Another strike of pain prevented me from responding right away. I gritted my fangs and tightened my grip on Lucian's hand. This one was worse than all the others before it had been. I felt like my entire body was burning. Without realizing it, I was screaming in pain. Minutes later, it was finally over and my body relaxed. Lyra checked progress again and looked back at me with a smile.

"Sonja, are you ready to meet your child?" she asked.

"Now?" I replied, stunned.

Lyra nodded. "When you next feel pain, I want you to push down as hard as you can. Lucian, hold her hand and do not let go."

The pain did not take long to return as I felt it seize my body again moments later. As instructed, I pushed as hard as I could. My hand did not let go of Lucian's, nor did he attempt to move it. I pushed until I could no longer and the pain stopped.

"Good. Push again when you feel pain," she urged.

"You are doing wonderful, love," Lucian whispered in my ear.

When the next wave of pain hit, I pushed even harder. I felt like my entire body was shaking, which probably was true. The pain was unlike any of the pain I had felt before. Something was happening. Lyra stopped me.

"The head is out," she said. "And the child has dark hair."

"Did you hear that Sonja, dark hair!" Lucian was getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"Alright, just one more push and you will see your child Sonja," Lyra encouraged me.

With more resolve and focus, I pushed one last time. Moments later, I felt a tiny body leave my own. Lyra caught this tiny, bloody bundle. A second later, I heard my child's cry for the first time and laid back in relief. Lucian let go of my hand and walked up to Lyra and peered into the bundle she held in her arms. He returned to my side as we waited for her to clean off the child and bring it back. When she did, she laid the baby in my waiting arms.

"It's a son," she announced. "A healthy son."

I gazed down at my son in my arms and almost cried from joy. He was perfect, with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Tenderly, I kissed his little forehead and breathed in his scent. It was a perfect mix of my own and Lucian's. As I held our son, Lucian came closer and sat next to me. He was admiring what we had created together. Our son was the very first hybrid; a union of our bloodlines. We were now a family.

Lyra began to walk out of the room to give us some time alone when I stopped her.

"Lyra," I called.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you. I could not have done this without you to help."

Smiling, she nodded once. "You are welcome."

With that, she turned and was gone. I turned my attention back to my son.

"He is perfect," I murmered softly.

"Indeed he is," Lucian agreed.

"Here," I said, moving the tiny bundle in my arms. "You have not held him yet."

He was hesitant. "Sonja, I have never held a newborn before."

"You will be fine, just hold his head." I placed our son into my husband's arms.

Lucian looked down at the infant he held in his arms, awed. This tiny being was really our child, the one we had waited for and loved before he was even born. He was not the abomination that my father referred to. He was my son.

"What are we going to call him?" Lucian asked, looking back at me.

"Lucan," I said, smiling. For some time I had been thinking on that name because it sounded like Lucian's.

Lucian looked back down at our son. "Lucan, welcome home."

This was the beginning of our new life as a family. No longer was it just myself and Lucian we had to be concerned for, but Lucan as well. He was our world now and nothing was going to harm him if Lucian or I had a say. My mothering instincts were already taking over as my concerns for our son began to surface. He was going to be kept safe no matter what we had to do. Soon enough, my father would piece together that I had already given birth just by the sheer amount of time that has passed. But, I pushed back thoughts of anything but the joy of the moment as I continued to watch my husband hold our son. Despite his fears, Lucian was a natural father, holding Lucan and making sure he was warm enough. I knew he would be though. Watching him with Lucan reminded me of how precious our life really was. Lucan was a miracle by himself. A mix between Lycan and Vampire was always thought impossible because of the species being so different, yet here he was right in our arms. He was our miracle.

**

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them and am glad that you guys are enjoying this story.**


	4. Moving

Lucan became the very core of our lives after his birth. He was our everything, our little one that we held so very dear. At first, I was very unsure of myself because I had never been around a child, much less a newborn. That, however, quickly dissipated as I cared for Lucan. Most everything came naturally for me within the first few days of giving birth to him, so I was immensely pleased I was able to care for him without help. Lucian hovered almost every moment just to be near to our son. It was a whole new side to my husband that I had never seen before and I loved every moment of it. He was always looking for new ways to help me, finding that his favorite thing to do was just hold Lucan and rock him to sleep. They were quite the pair, my husband and son, but I would never have it any other way.

Isabel continued to remain close to us, even after I had given birth. We introduced her to Lucan when he was just a few days old and they immediately took to each other, just as we thought they would. She became sort of a second mother to him; there to protect him when Lucian or I could not. Just as always, she stayed right outside of our room and slept by the fireplace where it was warm. It was almost as if she were a part of our family now, which we considered her to be. She never snapped at us nor snarled at all. There was a complete circle of trust she carried with us and that was comforting. My former belief that Lycans were just monsters was completely dissipated. They had cares and families, just like vampires did, and she found that some were even more loyal than vampire families.

When Lucan was a few weeks old, we received word that my father and his Death Dealers had begun their trek eastward, right toward our castle. Lucian decided that the time had come for us to move, for the safety of our son. Within a matter of days, we were packed and ready to go. As soon as the sun set, we rode out into the night with the Lycans forming around us for protection. Lucan was safely nestled in a sling around my body, fast asleep. His warm body was pressed against mine and I could feel his tiny chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Riding with a small child was much different than riding alone, but I enjoyed the feeling of having my son there. He was very much a part of me, connected to my heart.

* * *

We travelled for nearly two weeks Southward, keeping sheltered during the day for my sake. Lucan took to the road well and enjoyed riding in the night air almost as much as I did. Lucian rode by my side, often checking on our son as he slept. He was a wonderful father and husband to Lucan and I, doing his best to keep us both safe. When we found another abandoned fort, we made it our own. It was small, but easy to defend. Lucian busied himself setting up things for the Lycans while Isabel and I went inside to prepare for dawn, which was fast approaching. I found a room that had one window that was covered and made it mine and Lucian's room. Isabel found her spot just outside of the room and I brought her blankets to her and laid them out on the floor so she could get comfortable. When I walked back into the room, Lucan was crying. I went to him and picked him up, cuddling him and kissing his forehead.

"What's the matter little one?" I cooed softly at him. "It's alright, I'm here."

My mothering instincts were strong now and I was able to sense that he was just distressed by the move. I began rocking him back and forth while walking around the room, knowing that it would soothe him. Within a few minutes, he was calm again and looking around the room, observing his new surroundings. Just looking at him, anyone would know that he was Lucian and I's son. He had Lucian's eyes, mouth, and his ears while he had my nose, forehead, and little smile. I still could not see why my father would want to destroy something so innocent. Lucan had done nothing wrong in being born and neither had Lucian and I in falling in love and conceiving our son.

A little while later, after I had put Lucan down for his nap, Lucian came to our room. I had already put up most of our things and was folding a few of the blankets we had brought. Without a word, he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He knew that I loved that. Sighing contentedly, I turned around and faced him, pressing my forehead to his and placing my hands on the sides of his face. Leaning in, he kissed my lips softly.

"Everything is sorted out and we're settled in," he said.

"Good," I murmured. "And all the others are comfortable?"

He nodded. "Raze and the others have their quarters down the hall a ways; and the other Lycans are wandering the forest as we speak. They prefer it out there."

I smiled. "Alright, as long as everyone is provided for."

"Where is Isabel?" he asked, looking around.

"She sleeping outside the door," I replied. "I think she likes it here."

"That's good," he grinned. "How is our son?"

"He is well, I just got him to sleep actually," I answered, walking over to the baby's bed, taking Lucian's hand and leading him there with me.

Our son was sleeping contentedly in his bed with his blankets wrapped around him. His little hand was right next to his face and he was almost sucking his fingers. He was just starting to grow more hair and it was coming in dark, like my own and Lucian's. And he had also gained weight since his birth, which meant he was healthy. Since the beginning, when I had first known I was with child, all I had ever wanted was a healthy, strong child. Lucan was exactly that; healthy and strong. Staring at him while he slept, he reminded me of Lucian so much. Father and son carried the same look on their face when they were happy and content. I watched as Lucian bent down and kissed the top of Lucan's head softly. We were absolutely in love with our son and kept falling more and more with every day that passed. Nothing made me happier than to see the two of them together.

"He is growing so fast, isn't he?" I mused.

Lucian smiled and looked back at me, "He is. Soon enough we'll be chasing him all around the house."

I laughed softly and corrected him, "I think you'll be doing more of the chasing, my love. But I know you will enjoy every minute of it."

"I will," he agreed. "A father and son sport. That is what we'll call it."

"How am I ever going to keep up with the two of you?" I teased. "If my husband and my son are always running about, how will I ever get any rest?"

He moved close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist again, "I thought vampires didn't need any rest."

"We don't, but we like the _idea _of it," I whispered in his ear. "It makes things..._tempting_."

It had been months since Lucian and I were intimate, long before Lucan's birth. Our lives had been so out of control the last couple of months, so we had not made time for one another. We had successfully got away from the Coven, created our own coven with Lycans, I had given birth to our son, and we had just moved once again to avoid conflict with my father and the Coven. Alone time had not been put in there anywhere really. Over time, we had had stolen moments alone while our son slept, but he had not yet learned to sleep for long periods of time as he did now.

I took his hand and lead him to our bed nearby and kissed him passionately, as we used to when we met in the chapel high above the Coven walls before we were discovered. His hands wrapped around my waist possessively and pulled me close to him. My assumption had been right; he needed me as much as I needed him right then. I pushed his vest off and it fell to the floor, leaving his chest bare. Not once did my lips leave his. Slowly, he laid me back on our bed and continued to kiss me passionately, on my lips, neck and shoulders. This was the most attention we had paid to one another's needs in a while and both of us had missed that. I looked into his eyes, finding the desire there that matched my own. He removed the dress I was wearing in one swift move before his lips found mine again. His hands wandered across my stomach with the lightest of touches, giving me shivers down my spine. When he pressed his warm torso to my own, a thousand nerves in my body burst at once. I had missed my husband.

* * *

A while later, I laid in Lucian's arms, looking into his eyes. Those eyes, which had always been a great source of comfort for me. He was the only man I had ever loved, nor would I ever love. Never once had I regretted my decision to love him, even though he was a Lycan. Lycan, Vampire...it was all irrelevant to me now. Our son was both, so the bloodlines could be mingled, unlike the beliefs of my prejudice father. We belonged together despite what the rules were. I had loved Lucian from the moment we first met all those years ago and had kept it secret for so long.

"Do you remember the first words I ever said to you?" I asked.

"How could I forget," he chuckled softly. "You were just seventeen and had come back from training with your father. You came into my shop and brought me your sword and said 'Blacksmith, I want this sharpened so sharp I could cut rock with it.' I will never forget because that was the moment I truly fell in love with you."

"And what was your reply?" I shifted so I was facing him more.

"As you wish," he murmured. "That was all I could say. But, if I could have said anything, it would have been 'I love you' because I did and still do. I always will love you Sonja."

"And I will always love you Lucian," I said. "You are my world, along with our son."

"As you are mine."

I still did not know what the future would hold, with my father's Death Dealers always on the hunt, but I did know that no matter what would come our way, Lucian and I would stick it out together. We would protect our son with all that we had. For now, that is all that we knew and we were content with that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so late coming and that it's ridiculously short. College is taking over my life again. I promise the next post will be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who already reviewed, I love you guys!**


	5. Together

A month passed peacefully in our new home. There were no signs of Death Dealers coming in our direction as the Lycans kept a watchful eye to the North especially. However, it seemed they would keep heading East from our previous home. Lucian had done a wonderful job of covering our tracks as we left, so not even the smartest vampire could find them. We were safe and out of harms way for the time being and that was a huge relief to my mind.

Lucan kept growing, much to the delight of Lucian and myself. He was nearly three months old now and could roll over onto this stomach when we placed him on the floor. And he smiled at me for the first time just two weeks after we'd arrived in our new home. Lucian was a proud father as he took Lucan everywhere with him when he was awake, showing him off to the other Lycans around. They were all just as enamoured with him, praising that he was growing to be so strong like his father. My heart swelled with joy as I heard these compliments. Our son was definitely a model after his father, which I did not mind at all. Lucian was a good man and I wanted our son to grow up to be that kind of man.

Even Isabel seemed happy in our new home as she kept a close watch by our door each morning when I went to sleep. She was fast becoming one of my most trusted friends, even if I could not really communicate with her verbally. It was as if she understood me without words, which was a blessing. Knowing she had been a mother to her own pup gave me a sense of relief as she was around Lucan all the time. She knew what it meant to be a mother and that helped me in my own confidence in taking care of my son. And Lucan loved her just as much, giving her smiles and giggles every now and then.

One night, after we had been in our home for over a month, I was standing on the wall with Lucan in my arms. He was napping, she his little head was against my chest. The night was clear and beautiful with the moon shining brightly above us. Nights like this were my favorite as they reminded me of the nights I had spent with Lucian in the abandoned church in secret, before our relationship was public knowledge and before I knew that I was with child. Those were the nights when I felt the strongest and when everything was more beautiful because it was illuminated by the moon.

As I stood there, I looked down at Lucan asleep in my arms. His cheeks were much chubbier than they had been at birth and his hair was growing in dark and curly. The moonlight bounced off his light skin. I bent down and kissed his forehead gently and felt someone place their hands on my shoulders. By the scent, I knew immediately that it was my husband. He kissed my neck and nuzzled against it softly.

"I wondered when you were going to come in," I said in a hushed voice.

He chuckled lightly. "I had some last minute business to attend to with Raze before I could come see you," he replied, stepping to my side to glance at our sleeping son. "How has he been?"

"He just fell asleep not too long ago actually," I said, leaning my back onto my husband. "It took a little longer to get him to go to sleep because he was giggling and excited earlier."

"Sounds exactly like my son," Lucian laughed quietly. "The woman who took care of me as a child said I was the most difficult child to get to sleep because I would always find something to amuse myself with."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Then Lucan is most definitely _your_ son."

Lucian beamed with pride and leaned foreward to kiss Lucan's head. "He is _our_ son. He has a lot of your personality in him too."

"That is true," I admitted. "He will probably be the most stubborn hybrid known in existence."

"The _only_ one my love," Lucian retorted, laughing quietly. "Our son is one of a kind."

Turning around, I still held our son in between us, and kissed Lucian on the lips for a moment, lingering there. Lucian looked down and kissed Lucan's head gently. It was the first time in a few days that we had actually got some private time together as a family and we were enjoying that more and more since Lucan had been born. And then there were the spare moments that Lucian and I were able to steal for just the two of us, which were precious to both of us.

As we stood there, I looked back up into my husband's eyes. They were the same beautiful, comforting brown that I had fallen in love with so long ago. Yet, they were filled with worry and uncertainty. I knew he worried so because we were still not sure of where the Death Dealers were heading, nor of their true intentions if they ever found us. It was heart-wrenching to watch him dread every night as he knew it would bring our family closer to danger. For a moment, I stared into his eyes with concern before walking over to Lucan's bed to lay him down. Turning back around, I went over to him and placed my hand softly on the side of his face.

"Something is troubling you my love," I said. "I can see it in your eyes."

He looked at me for a moment, contemplating what to say before sighing heavily. "Raze and the others have found traces of vampires on their daily runs through the surrounding areas."

I could feel my face draining of any expression. "Does this mean we have to leave again?" I asked, thinking about where we would even run to this time.

Shaking his head, he ran his hands down the lengths of my arms. "No," he replied softly. "We're staying right here."

"But what if they find us?" I wondered aloud. "I don't want anything happening to you or Lucan."

"Nothing will ever happen to Lucan or you," he reassured me, kissing my forehead. "I will make sure of that."

"But how do we know they don't know exactly where we are and are not just waiting to attack when the moment presents itself?" I inquired.

"Raze expanded the perimetor and found no other traces of vampires," he said slowly. "It seems like it was only a rogue vampire and none others were with him, whoever he was. His scent lead South and ended at the ocean."

I nodded once. "And any news of my father's band of Death Dealers?"

"They are still heading East as far as we can tell," he said. "But we're keeping a very close eye on them, so don't worry. We'll know the minute they make a move anywhere near this place."

Even though it still worried me, I knew that Lucian would never allow harm to come to our son and I trusted in that fact. He was a protector by nature and the fact that he loved us made that even stronger. He drew me close and hugged me as I rested my head on his shoulder. I loved him. Of that fact I was certain. As he held me, I could not understand how my father could condemn something so pure like love or so innocent like our son.

My father had loved once. He had always told me that he loved my mother more than anything else in this world and had been devastated when she died giving birth to me. A part of me had always felt guilty for being the cause of my father's pain after she died, but he had told me that after he moved on, he had realized that I was a part of my mother that he would always have with him. The day he gave me my pendant, he said that he loved me with _"All the love in his heart"_ and that I was dearest to him. And now, he scorned me for loving a Lycan.

Love.

The very same thing that had saved him now condemned me. It hurt in my heart to know this, but I knew that regardless I had Lucian and that was all that mattered. We would get through anything so long as we're together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever! College and work literally rule my life! I'll try to update more often if I can!**


	6. Beginning of the End

The weeks seemed to carry on, as did our lives in the abandoned castle, with the Lycans keeping guard against any Death Dealers or signs of my father getting near to us. I spent my time mothering Lucan and being a wife, while regaining my strength as a warrior. While Lucan napped, Lucian and I would spar to make sure I was still able to hold my own in a sword fight. Miraculously, I had not lost any of my talent or training in the months I spent pregnant or after giving birth to our son. Lucian was pleased and it seemed to put his fears to rest that I still had my ability. I knew he worried so, not only for my sake but for the sake of our infant son, who was still so little in many ways. He was almost halfway through his first year of life and was sitting up on his own without help, which made Lucian proud. Lucan had also attempted crawling, causing Lucian to beam with as much pride a father could have for his son. I, too, was delighted by our son's growth and progress.

Isabel kept an even closer eye on Lucan as he began to crawl, making sure he never wandered too far before she'd nuzzle him on back to me or Lucian. It was as if she were a third pair of eyes to keep watch on the little one, which we appreciated and knew would come in handy as he grew older. I knew he would try and hide from me one day, as all little boys did and Isabel would have to help me find him. But most of all, I dreaded the day when he was too old to hug his mother for I loved my son so. For now I was content in cuddling with him and being a mother. I would worry of those things later when they were relevant and more pressing than the constant dangers that threatened our lives now, especially Lucan's life. My son was important above all things to me.

Lucian, on the other hand, was obccessed with making sure that the Death Dealers got no where near us this time. Many times he spent the nights out with the Lycans to make sure that every mile was covered between our previous home and our new one, leaving me alone with our son. I understood his concern, but at the same time I wanted my husband to be home with me and Lucan. It was difficult enough with a baby under the age of a year, but one that would probably change into some hybrid of a vampire and werewolf in the near future, well that just terrified me to no end. My son was something the world had never seen before, thus nothing was known about what he would become in the future or if he would take on more vampire or Lycan traits. For his own sake, I prayed that he would not transform during childhood. Growing up was hard enough, but changing into something else entirely was just adding grief to the pile.

Early one evening, after I'd put Lucan to bed, I felt someone grab me from behind and all but jumped. I usually was not one to be startled easily, but I had been caught off guard. The scent, however, was all to familiar to me. I turned around and faced my husband with a smile on my lips and a breath of relief from my chest.

"You startled me," I jokingly teased.

Lucian chuckled and kissed me. "I find that hard to believe love. You are even sneakier than I."

"Sometimes I get a bit...distracted," I murmured, nuzzling my face into his neck. It had been days since I'd last seen him. Missing him made it all the harder to be separated when he went out on patrol for days on end.

His hands crept up my back and found their way to cradling my face as he leaned in and kissed me again, his lips warm against mine. It was all too easy to remember how to lean into his arms and allow him to hold me. I knew that he was made for me just as I was made for him, regardless of what our "species" was. Love is what brought us together and gave us a son, so I would not forsake that priceless treasure.

"Stay with me?" I asked pleadingly, looking into his eyes for comfort, finding it there easily.

Lucian nodded and picked me up, cradling me in his arms as I laughed softly and held onto his neck. He carried me out of the baby's room and next door to our own, opening the door and shutting it behind us. His kiss became almost feverish as he set me down. My hands wandered up his shirt, pushing it past his shoulders and over his head before discarding it on the floor. His bare chest was perfect, toned and muscular like always. I pulled myself close to him and kissed his shoulder, feeling his hands push up the shirt I was wearing. My arms raised to allow him an easier way of getting my shirt off. Less than a second later, his lips were on mine and my back landed on our bed.

My hands ran across his chest and to his jaw, bringing him closer to me. Part of me yearned for this, needed it. Lucian and I had been so intimate throughout our relationship, even while I had been pregnant with Lucan, but after our son's arrival things had changed because of the constant fear of the Death Dealers hunting us down. But tonight was just about my husband and myself; one night of selfishness to ourselves. Living in reckless abandon, feeling my husband's kisses on my skin and the heat rising from my own body, made me feel alive. Rolling on top of him, I pushed down his trousers and kissed his chest, looking into his eyes. I could see the love and desire there, matched by my own. Lifting my hips, I allowed him to push down my own pants. Clothes forgotten and discarded, I felt no barrier between my husband and myself. It was bliss.

* * *

Days later, after a few more nights of happiness and bliss, Lucian went back out with the pack to patrol the northern border. It wasn't easy to watch him go, but I stood there with our son and knew that he would return in a few nights time to be with us again. Lucan seemed confused as to why his father was leaving again, but buried his face into my shoulder and found comfort. I knew that I would only do what I could for our son, but he wanted his father. I knew just how much he wanted him to stay and felt the same way as my son. Our family was not complete without Lucian there. Yet I knew he was only trying to keep us safe while my father still lurked in the darkness of all that surrounded us. I knew that if my father was as vengeful as he seemed, Markus and Amelia would already be risen and with him on the search.

As an extra precaution, Raze was left behind to stay with us at the castle, meaning I had some company. It was nice to have other people to talk to from time to time, especially those I considered family. Raze was like a brother to us and a godfather for Lucan, who adored him entirely. Seeing my son comfortable with others made me happy because it meant that he knew how to trust those in his life, which was not something all children learned so easily. I knew that I was one of those children. Having lost my mother at birth, I never knew the love of a mother, so trust was not something I had picked up on very easily. Lucian changed all of that.

Within a fortnight, Lucian and the pack returned. His arrival was well welcomed by myself and Lucan, who was excited to see his father. As I watched my husband and son, I knew how fortunate I was to see this. It was a blessing and a miracle that Lucian and I were even parents, but to have a healthy son who was vivacious and so joyful was just an added blessing. Lucian and Lucan played for hours after the return until Lucan was worn out and finally fell into a deep slumber. We put our son in his bed, watching him sleep so peacefully with his hand curled by his face, just as he'd done since birth. Lucian leaned in and kissed our son's forehead gently.

"Goodnight my son," he whispered, caressing his head. A smile spread across my face as I watched him be so tender and loving with our child. Even a man as hard and tough as my husband could show love and gentleness. It would be a moment I would forever remember.

We walked out of the room and over to our own. I sat on the end of the bed and smiled, watching Lucian pull off his shirt from traveling. When he looked over at me, I stood from the bed and walked over to him, kissing him and resting my forehead against his. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew how much I had missed that. I placed my hands on his jaw on either side and smiled. Half of my heart, soul, and life was right there in front of me. I remembered all of the moments we had spent together before we'd escaped, before we knew I was going to have Lucan, and before anyone knew of our affair. I had known long before my father ever found out that I loved Lucian. At first, I believed I was wrong and that something was not right within myself, but the longer it went on the more I realized that love truly knew no bounds. And after revealing my pregnancy, I honestly believed that our son was the miracle sent to prove that Lycans and Vampires could co-exist without one being slave to another.

I kissed Lucian again and smiled, feeling his warm embrace as his stomach touched mine. His lips on mine were like liquid fire spreading all over my cold body. Lucian was the only one who had this effect on me, which I enjoyed and craved in his absence. His lips moved down to my neck as I moaned and turned my head to give him access. Less than five seconds later, both of us stopped cold in our tracks and heard a knock at the door. Lucian walked over and answered it, revealing Raze and a few of our Lycan family.

"The Death Dealers...they've found us," he said, looking from Lucian to myself. "Just to the west of here, about twenty miles."

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. They had found us and we had no where to run now. My mind was immediately filled with thoughts of what to do next. If we should stay and fight, try to talk to my father to make him see reason, or to flea for the safety of our son. I couldn't process everything at once as my mothering instincts overran my warrior mind. Looking to my husband, I wondered if he was thinking all of the things I was thinking or more.

"Get the pack ready," Lucian ordered, nodding to Raze and the few standing at our door. Raze nodded and walked away with the others, leaving Lucian and I to ourselves.

I immediately ran next door to our son's room, picking him up out of his cradle and holding him close to me before going back to our room. Lucan remained asleep and unaware of what was happening around him. I needed my son close to me, to protect him. Lucian walked over to me as I came back in, pulling me close to him. I buried my face into his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I was a warrior, but I was also a mother.

"No matter what happens, we will protect our son," Lucian promised. "Even if I have to send you away with him and fend off the Death Dealers here, I will do whatever it takes."

Looking up at my husband, I shook my head. "I won't leave you here to die. My father and the other elders will kill you and then hunt me down to kill our son. Lucian, I will not walk away from this knowing it means certain death for all of us."

"I want to know that you and our son are safe, regardless of what happens to me," he replied, holding me tighter.

"I can't just leave," I said adamantly. "Not like that. We will figure out something..." My mind was weaving in circles around death, knowing that it was almost certain.

"We can try," he conceeded. "But promise me something. Promise me that if it turns bad, that you will leave. You will take our son and get away from here as fast as you can, because I could not bare to watch either of you die. Promise me."

I nodded, knowing that it was a grave promise I was making. We only had a little time to figure out what to do. It was now or never.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie...I know! I'm sorry I've been away so long, but I'm on summer vacay now, so more updates to come! Like this story? Leave a review and let me know!**


	7. The Last Day

The next few hours were torture for me as we waited and kept watch for the Death Dealers. Lucian came up with a plan for an attack if it came down to a war between the Vampires and the Lycans, but he was hoping that it would not come to that in the end. For all the times he had gone into battle, Lucian was a man of peace. He hated wars just as much as the next person, whereas my father lived for them. Centuries before my birth, he and the other Elders had gone out on marches across Europe, trying to exterminate the Lycan race altogether. It was when the very first Lycan, William, was still allowed to roam free. William's kind, unlike the Lycans we knew now, could not transform back into their human forms. They were no longer human, but instead remained in their wolf forms for the remainder of their existence. My father sought to exterminate them entirely, but at Marcus' insistence, spared William's life and imprisoned him on the warning that should William die the entire Lycan race would go with him. Father did not want to lose his slaves, our daylight guardians.

I remained in the inner part of the castle, keeping Lucan occupied after he woke. I knew the battle plan and I realized my part would be much smaller in comparison to what I had once been, but my main job was protecting our son. Isobel impatiently paced the room back and forth, as if she was anticipating something. She knew something was coming, just as we all did. From the reports Raze gave, my father had brought about thirty Death Dealers with him. A considerably small army in comparison to how many vampires lived within the walls of the castle, but not all vampires were honored enough to be Death Dealers. The rest just lived in luxury, never leaving the walls to hunt as blood was readily brought to them. But I knew that the Death Dealers my father was bringing would be the best. Many of them would have fought beside me when I lead them before.

As I waited for the inevitable to arrive, Lucian came into the room. He had finished briefing the rest of the pack on the plan and now his time was to be spent with me. Isobel got up and walked outside of the room, leaving us our privacy as a family. The dawn was approaching, meaning we had the daylight hours to spend together since the vampires could not travel without getting killed by the sunlight. Lucan was playing on a blanket on the floor as Lucian came in. Immediately recognizing his father, Lucan sat up excitedly and held out his arms for Lucian to pick him up. I watched my husband pick up our son and spin him around once, Lucan giggling happily that his father was paying attention to him and only him. I stood and approached my husband and son, smiling at both of them.

"He's grown so much," Lucian said, kissing my forehead. "I wouldn't be surprised if he skips walking and goes straight to running."

"He takes after his father," I laughed. "I'll definitely need Isobel to keep up with him then."

"And possibly Raze if he's half as sneaky as either one of us," he added jokingly.

"He's going to be the favorite around him rather quickly," I replied. _If we all survive this…_ I unwillingly thought.

"I think he already is." Lucian wrapped his free arm around my waist and held me close. We were a family.

"He always has been," I added, knowing how true that was. Every single Lycan would have given their lives for our son, even if we never asked. That was part of being a pack.

I stoked Lucan's hair as he laid his head on Lucian's shoulder, yawning once. I smiled at my beautiful little boy, the son I had known from the moment he was conceived and had come to love before he even came into the world. He was everything to me and Lucian, our whole world. Everything that we were fighting for was right there in our arms. Lucan deserved life. He deserved the right to live because he was an innocent child that had no knowledge of the worlds he had come from. Neither vampire or Lycan could lay claim to him because he was neither species, yet he was both. Our son was an entirely new species by himself, the first of his kind that anyone knew of.

A born hybrid. A union of the bloodlines which ran so strongly between myself and Lucian, who was the first born Lycan able to change back to a human. Lucian had been the first of his line. It only made sense that our son would be the first and only of his. We had no idea what powers our son was capable of. The only certain thing was he grew slightly faster than a human child.

I knew that if my father were to catch him, he would undoubtedly kill Lucan on site for what he was, regardless of the fact that he was his grandchild. I had already seen that harsh reality once when he sentenced me to death while I was carrying Lucan. My father feared anything that was outside of the normal. Yet, he had once spared a child that was not normal. Lucian. My only hope was to implore to my father and remind him that he once spared a child's life because he saw potential. He spared Lucian's life because he was to become a father himself as my mother was carrying me.

The remainder of the daylight hours were spent with Lucian and I caring for our son, playing with him until he grew tired enough to sleep. We laid him in his bed, watching over him. I knew that if and when the time came, I would have to flee with him in my arms as I promised Lucian I would. It was not a promise I willingly wanted to keep, but he had made me promise for the sake of our son. We wanted him to have at least the chance for a life and if I could give that to him, then I was going to do what I had to do as Lucian would do what he had.

As our son slept, Lucian and I spared a few precious moments for one another, stealing away to the other side of the room.

"Do you regret coming with me?" he asked, running his hand across my cheek tenderly. His hand was warm and comforting.

I shook my head. "Never. I love you and you are my life. I could never regret loving someone so passionately." I paused and looked into his eyes, seeing the man I had loved for a long time. "Do you regret falling in love with a vampire?"

"I would have fallen in love with you no matter what species you were," he replied, kissing me on the lips passionately. "I love you for _you_, Sonja. Not what you are or what family you came from. I fell in love with the passionate warrior woman who did things her own way without questioning others. That woman is my wife and mother of our son. That woman is you."

I loved Lucian more in that moment than I thought physically possible. He reminded me of the moment I realized I was in love with him. That moment was so important in our lives because we both realized in that moment that our love could never exist in the world my father created. We had risked everything for one another and had claimed the prize in our marriage and the birth of our son. Now that was at risk again. My heart, were it capable of beating, would have beaten only for him. It had belonged to him since the very beginning and always would, for eternity. Without hesitation, I leaned forward into his body and kissed him with all of my strength, holding nothing back. My arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to me to feel his warmth. It was the familiarity of his scent and the feel of his touch that calmed my nerves. Even though there was a battle approaching our doorsteps, I felt eerily calm about the situation. I was once the most feared Death Dealer in the entire clan, saving everyone's lives many times over from the feared Lycans who could not reclaim their humanity. And now I was a mother, which was far more dangerous.

The daylight faded into the sunset and I saw the last remaining rays of sunlight fading in the hallway as I walked from the room with Lucan in my arms. Soon Death Dealers would be knocking down our doors and coming after my family. My father would hunt me and my child until he found us. That was one thing I never thought I would see in my entire immortal existence. The man who raised me from birth, who gave me life, and who told me each and every day that I was the dearest thing in his heart was now trying to kill me and the child that I brought into the world.

This was it.

**

* * *

A/N: So, this took a little longer to post than I intended. My summer went kind of nuts. Forgive me and review?**


End file.
